fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Nintendo HyperSphere
The Nintendo HyperSpace is a portable home console with HyperSpace OS developed by both Nintendo and Google and the console developed by Samsung. As a ninth generation console, it competes with the PlayStation 9 and Xbox 4. Powered by Nintendo Network, this console has StreetPass and SpotPass tag modes and supports 3D graphics in HD. This console is preloaded with applications such as Google Play, which also distributes emulated Nintendo games, all from both handheld and home predecessors, exclusively for this console; Miiverse, with minigames, stores, digital currency you earn from each minigame or item you sell and a Pokemon arena, which is connected with Google+; YouTube; Hulu Plus; Flipnote Video and Messenger. The game has three modes:Handheld mode in which can be used as a portable handheld game, console mode in which can be used as a home consoled hooked up to a TV, and controller mode in which can be used as a controller for the Wii and the Wii U. Software Library *New Super Mario Bros. 3 *Mario Kart 9 *Super Mario Galaxy 3 *Donkey Kong Country:Jungle Furry Demographics The HyperSpace was design to be a modern, powerful, fast and easy-to-use computer-like console. Hardware Like it's handheld predecessors (Gameboy Advance SP and beyond) the HyperSpace has two separate screen, each shaped like an elliptic. The top screen is an autostereoscopic (3D) HD LCD screen with a resolution of that is able to produce a three-dimensional effect without 3D glasses using a parallax barrier. The bottom screen is a resistive touchscreen. There is a 3D Depth Slider next to the 3D screen which allows the user to adjust the intensity of the 3D effect. It has 4 cameras; two at the outside of the device and two facing the player, capable of taking clear, high-resolution 3D HD pictures and videos. Two stereo microphones are found at the bottom of this system and two large stereo speakers are each found next to the screen. Also at the bottom of the screen are two miniUSB slots were you can either charge the console or connect the controller if you're playing on home console mode. And at the back there's two USB slots. The console is coupled with an Intel Core i7 CPU and a Nvidia GeForce GTX Titan GPU. It also has a small removable hard drive holding 2 tetrabytes of memory. And it also contains 20 megabytes of RAM memory. It has a changeable 2500 mAh lithium ion battery that can last for upto 10-12 hours uncharged, charged wireless by the solar panels or with the miniUSB input if there's an insufficient solar supply. Controls On handheld mode the HyperSpace input controls feature the following buttons: two trackballs within a circular ring that also serves as a 8-direction D-pad (each on the left and right respectively, a main circular 8-direction D-pad, four face buttons (A, B, X, Y), bumper buttons (R/L), trigger buttons (ZL/ZR), a HOME button, START and SELECT buttons, and a POWER button. It also features a dedicated volume slider, which controls the controller's speakers' volume, and a wireless switch, which turns on or off wireless communications. The system comes with a stylus for interacting with the touch screen. There is also a six-axis motion sensor, which includes a 3-axis accelerometer and a 3-axis gyroscope. Controllers and Peripherals On console mode, the console can be input to a TV or computer monitor, the console is controlled by controllers. Apart for the default controls below, you can also used the Wii U Gamepads, Wii U Pro Controller and Wii Remote (along with its accessories). The consoles own default controllers can also be used as controllers of both the Wii U and the Wii. Classic Controller The classic controller has the same buttons and button design as the console would have in handheld mode, only that the classic controller has one screen in the middle and it is shaped like the Wii U Pro Controller that is more comfortable to fit in your hand; with gyro control, solar panels and an infrared cursor. Remote It is like a Wii Remote, but more round and and comfortable and have the input control features of the following buttons: a large track ball surrounded under a ring that serves as a circular D-Pad, "A" button, a HOME button, START and SELECT buttons, a touch screen, three other buttons (1,2 and 3), and a trigger button. It also connected by a nunchuck that has additional buttons: Another large track ball surrounded under a ring that serves as a circular D-Pad, and two trigger buttons (Z and C). Game Pad It also has a game pad, similar to what the Wii U has only with the same buttons the console itself has. Balance Board The balance board has a footscreen that emulates an image of the game's floors on some levels. Gyrohelmet The Gyrohelmet is a helmet that has gyroscope, adjustable lense screens, microphones and stereo headphones. Nintendo HyperSpace Disc Like Sony's PSP, the HyperSpace Disc is a miniBlu-ray disc protected in a casing that is inserted at the back of the console. Features Modes At the startup menu of the console, you can choose either Handheld Mode, Console Mode and Controller Mode. You can change modes at anytime on the Home Menu. Handheld On handheld mode, the controls on the console and the bottom touchscreen are unlocked and ready to use and the pedometer are in set. If you connect a controller to the console on handheld mode, a pop-up appears asking if you would like to switch to console mode. Console On console mode, the controls on the console and the bottom touchscreen are locked. On this mode, it is recommended, but not needed, to connect this to a TV or a monitor, but you can use the console's screen itself as a screen. If you touch any button on the console or disconnect all controllers on console mode, a pop-up appears asking if you would like to switch to handheld mode. Controller On controller mode, you can connect to the Wii or the Wii U. If the console disconnects from the Wii or the Wii U, a pop-up appears asking if you would like to switch to either console or handheld mode. Desktop The desktop is designed to look like the desktop of a personal computer. On the screen is all the applications that the console has with a task bar at the bottom with other applications. If you press the home button, the Home Menu will appear, similar to Windows Start Menu. It will look different depending on what mode you're playing with. The desktop will appear at the bottom of the screen, while on the upper screen, a special 3D animated logo is displayed for each individual app, as well as system information such as wireless signal strength, date and time, and battery life. If you open a browser or a tool to search files in the console, a virtual keyboard will appear on the bottom screen, along with a virtual mouse pad. You can also use the physical buttons for navigation. If you use a gaming application that is either a HyperSpace game or an emulated game from the DS family or the Wii U it will use both screens for the gaming. For handheld games Gameboy Advance and below or Wii and below, you can either use the top screen (default) or lower screen depending on the settings. Connectivity The console can serve as a controller for both the Wii U and the Wii on controller mode. When not in console mode, it can play connective multiplayer and Wi-Fi games, as well as exchange data. Online Connectivity This console is connected using Wi-Fi or through a USB-to-Ethernet connector. It can also connect using AOSS, WEP, WPA, WPA2 or Nintendo USB Wi-Fi Connection. The service has several features for the console, including the Virtual Console, Google Chrome, Google Forecast, Everybody Votes, Google News and the Google+ connected Miiverse. Some online services require registering into Google+ and players under 18 require parents or guardians to create a master account to monitor their child's online experience and set up parental controls Parental Controls The parental controls support the ESRB, CERO, USK, ACB, PEGI, OFLC and BBFC. Games that hold a restricted rating requires a Google+ account and guardians to set up parental controls before playing them. A password can be used to block and unblock certain ratings and titles. They can also block the 3D feature, in which can be troublesome for the optical development of young children. Poll Would you buy a Nintendo HyperSpace? Yes. Maybe. No. Category:Game Consoles Category:3D Consoles Category:Handheld Consoles Category:Home Consoles Category:Nintendo Category:Nintendo HyperSpace